


Desire

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Vampire Jiwoo, Blood Drinking, F/F, Jinsoul is the experienced Vampire, Vampires, Vivi is still a model in this au but that's her stage name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Unable to come up with enough cash to cover her living expenses, Kahei has no choice but to take a risk.She's heard of underground clubs that offer human's a chance to make a quick buck, but never though she'd be going to one.Jinsoul and Jiwoo are out for a meal, but the usual crowd isnt catching their attentionHere's the Vampire ChuuViSoul au no one asked for.





	Desire

They say desperate times call for desperate measures, and yet Kahei never thought it would get to this. Having to sell her own blood at a underground vampire feeding ground. Gods know she’s scared, but she didn’t have much of a choice anymore. She’s asked around, and even had a couple of friends recommend this spot. Their rules were strict, and there were always guards in case of a situation escalating. At worst they’ve had a sore throat the next morning and faint memories. 

It was pretty safe if she was being honest. 

She was broke. Simple as that, and she needed to pay her rent. She was already two months behind, and she wasn’t getting enough modeling gigs to cover her expenses. She didn’t even bother to tell her manager what she was going to do. She only told a select few friends of her plans.

By the Gods she was really playing with fate tonight.

Pulling her jacket closer to her body, Kahei sighed. It was too cold, and line to be taking forever. She didn’t even know how people could line up so easily. If she didn’t know better anyone would have thought it was a cue for a popular night club.

“Next.” A bored voice called out to her, it was her turn to fill out her information. It only asked her basic medical questions, it really was like giving blood to a bank. Except for the part where sharp fangs were going to pierce her neck and her blood was going to give energy to nocturnal hunters.

Kahei was quick to fill out the application, and return it to the bored man at the table. He quickly scanned the information, raising an eyebrow at it, before stamping it. “First time here?” He asked, as he motioned for her to hold her arm out. He was going to put a colored bracelet on her arm, it displayed her blood type on it.

She truly felt like food being labeled at this point. “Yes.”

With a shrug, the man handed her something. It looked like one of those mobile credit card readers, but it was the size of an old fashioned pager. “It’s not so bad. Make sure you don't lose that or else you won't get paid.”

She didn’t know if she should take that answer truthfully or not, he did work for the building, and employees do tend to lie if it means keeping their job. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’ll want to take that hallway all the way down, until you hear music. Try not to lose track of time in there.”

With that, she was dismissed. But one thing stood out from what he said.

Music.

 

\--

 

“Tonights selection is so boring.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so picky, we wouldn’t be hungry.”

The blonde simply hummed, at her partner’s words. But there were so many familiar faces out and about in the club, and Jinsoul wasn’t fond on feeding from the same person twice. She suppose things could be worse, like before they moved to this town with an active vampire community. 

“Why don’t you pick someone then?” She suggested to the bubbly auburn haired woman on her lap. She truly couldn’t be bothered to pick someone out, plus she was quite comfortable at this table.

Jiwoo on the other hand was getting restless, as adorable as it was. Could get pretty dangerous if she starts to get too hungry. Jinsoul could go weeks without feeding, she was older and better disciplined. The brunette on the other hand could only go around two to three days without eating. It was the only reason she was here with her, was for everyone else’s protection really.

Licking her lips, the impatient Jiwoo allowed her eyes to sweep the dance floor. Jinsoul was right, the usuals were here. The ones who don’t mind their race, and even got off on them feeding from them. Most of them were young college students who tend to drink a bit much. She wrinkled her nose at the idea of alcohol laced blood.

It always tasted sour.

Just when she was going to relax back into Jinsoul’s hold, she noticed a new face. Sitting up straighter, she sized up the girl. She looked foreign for one, and on top of that nervous. Could practically taste the fear from here. “Look at the south entrance. Fresh meat.” She whispered up to the blonde.

Eyes landing on who Jiwoo just mentioned, Jinsoul couldn’t help but narrow her eyes. She’s seen her before, but couldn’t remember why. “You want her?” She asked. She felt Jiwoo shrug. “She looks like a deer in headlights.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to at least talk to her.”

 

\--

 

Approaching the bar, Kahei considered her options. She could drink, but she didn’t want to feel worse later. Instead she opted for a soda. Sugar was always given during blood drives after all. While waiting for her order, she looked around. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary right away, it really did look and feel like a nightclub.

That was until a gorgeous blonde took up the seat beside her. Red flags immediately went up for the brunette. Everything gave off an odd energy, and if it wasn’t for the lighting at the bar, she probably wouldn’t have been able to tell.

The blonde’s gaze was intense, as if she could see her whole life. Everything leading up to this interaction right now. If Kahei didn’t know any better, she could have sworn she saw nose flair, before a knowing grin made its way onto the stranger’s face.

And there it was.

Two sharp incisors. 

“Ma’am your drink is ready.” The bartender placed a chilled can beside the woman. Remembering what she was doing before the stranger approached her, she reached into her bag to pay for the drink.

“It’s on me.” The stranger interrupted. Not even once has she taken her gaze off of her. It sent a chill down her spine upon meeting it once again. There was an odd hue to the iris, but just as quickly as she noticed it, it was gone.

All that left was the grin.

Once the bartender was gone, Kahei at least remembered that it was polite to thank someone for paying. Even if she was scared of the stranger, she still had some common decency to thank her.

“Noticed you were new. Do you have any expectations tonight?” The blonde wondered, she was keeping a respectable distance, something Kahei didn’t expect but apprerated. Did she have a goal? She really just need money really. 

Nursing her can of soda, she hummed. “I just need to make enough money for rent.” Kahei nearly spilled her drink when the woman before her started laughing, it was rich, yet had a childish tone, something she didn’t expect to hear. She didn’t think her response was that funny.

“Not what I expected to hear right away. But money isn't a problem. You don’t mind if my friend goes first do you? She gets kinda feisty if she has to wait. We’re still working on her patience.”

Kahei blinked.

She’s only been here maybe ten minutes and she’s already being chatted up for a drink. Maybe it was a good thing, she could get paid sooner and forget this experience sooner. 

“You can meet her before saying yes if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

 

\--

 

Jiwoo could hear hear the brunette’s heart rate over the pulsing music. If her blood tasted as rich as it sounded, then she might be full for at least a few weeks. She was tired of the unhealthy teens that frequent this place.

Watching her partner chat the woman up was interesting, she couldn’t wait to tease the blonde on her flirting abilities when they were alone later. But for now she would hold her tongue, last thing she needed was to say something stupid.

That was Jinsoul’s job.

Shehad to hold back an excited squeal when she noticed the blonde bringing the pretty human back to their table. Holding back was important, first impressions were even more important. Last thing she needed was to be the reason the woman never came back. This was the only spot to get an meal legally.

“This is my partner, Jiwoo. She’s the impatient one, and I’m Jinsoul the pretty one.”

“Hey!”

Kahei observed silently, for supernatural hunters, they seemed very modern. Maybe all those late night shows were doing Vampires an injustice. “I don’t really know how this works.”

“Well for one, you can sit with us and if you want to let us feed, that’s up to you.” Jinsoul motioned to the booth, and Jiwoo slide over so that she could be in the middle. Kahei already knew that if she accepted the seat, she’d be sealing her fate.

After a moment of an internal battle, she took the seat. Out the corner of her eye, she watched the other Vampire. Jiwoo seemed all too eager to sit beside her. “You’re really pretty.” She whispered once she was settled.

“Thank you.”

“No, you’re really pretty. Have I seen you before?” Jiwoo tilted her head.

Cute.

“I was wondering the same thing. We’ve seen the locals who come here every week, but we’ve never seen someone like you. Even when you walked in you turned heads of humans and vampires alike.” Jinsoul added on, before leaning closer. “You are human right?”

What kind of question was that?  
As far as the brunette knew she was human, a normal one at that. At least that’s what she knew of. She knew she wa pretty, but the way they were praising her, they made it seem as if she was a work of art. Most likely trying to get on her good side, and as much as she wanted to hate it.

It was working.

\--

Kahei lost track of how long she was here between these two Vampires. She almost found it hard to believe they were immortal. Their stories were so organic, as if they occurred just a few days ago, but the details were really what nailed the fact that they happened long before she was born. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard. It felt nice.

Every time she found herself in a giggling fit, she would come back from the temporary high to one or both of them smiling fondly at her, it made her feel warm. 

Jinsoul and her grin was distracting. Did she know she had a slight overbite, and how it enhanced how her fangs appeared? Up close they didn’t look so bad. But Jiwoo on the other hand, for some reason she felt there was more to her. Sure she was bubbly, but Jinsoul mentioned something earlier about how impatient she tends to get when she doesn’t get to feed first.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry- I just don't know how to-” The human motioned to her neck, and both of their gazes went to the creamy skin before them. 

They’d be lying if they weren’t excited to get a taste. It wasn’t everyday they got to actually get to know the person they got to drink from. It was refreshing at the least, and the fact that neither of them had to charm her into getting what they wanted was nice too.

“It’s okay, there's no real nice way of saying you want us to get to business. That is what you want right? We can feed?” Jinsoul wanted to hear the consent, and it was reassuring for Kahei.

“Yes, just be gentle?”

Both of them chuckled at that.

“Of course.”

\--

Holding her breath, Kahei tried not to gasp at the pair of lips ghosting over her skin. She instinctively tilted her head to make the process go a bit faster, but when she felt a smile on her skin, she couldn’t help but gasp. She was told it was awkward, but this was just oddly intimate. She left like they should be doing this somewhere private instead of at a booth of an underground club.

The last thing she heard was a “relax” before Jiwoo’s incisors pierced her skin. It wasn’t anything like she imagined. It was like her skin was butter, melting under a hot knife. The pain was brief, but by the gods it felt so good.

Not wanting to be left out, Jinsoul took the opportunity to do what she’s been wanting to do all night, and claim those cute lips for a kiss. 

Her gasp was heard by only two pairs of ears, followed by a pleased hum for the vampire feeding from her. Kahei couldn’t help but grab Jinsoul’s hand and squeeze it. She didn’t think she needed to be anchored, but when the blonde insisted, she couldn’t help but be grateful now.

“Easy now, don't be greedy.” Jinsoul warned her partner as she pulled back from the kiss, but the growl she got from Jiwoo only made her back off for now. She understood being that hungry, but she still had to make sure she didn’t drain their friend? Was it safe to assume such a thing? She’d consider it later. 

Instead she indulges herself with another kiss, the model’s initial surprise melted as she kissed back. She didn’t expect the feeling of cold lips to be so exciting. Before she knew it, she was chasing every kiss, even with Jinsoul pulling back so she could breathe.

“Jiwoo-”

At the second mention of her name, the Vampire pulled back, her tongue quickly licking over the twin puncture wounds she left behind. The auburn haired vampire couldn’t help but sigh in content. Kahei was delicious, and so healthy. She wouldn’t mind feeding from her forever. But alas.

That would kill her.

With one last kiss to her neck, she pulled back, and accepted the napkin from Jinsoul. She always was a messy eater. She was glad the woman between them still had her eyes closed, else she’d probably high tail it out of there.

Finally opening her eyes, Kahei was blinded momentarily. She’s never felt like that before, and she finally understood. She understood why people would come here willingly. It was if she forgot about everything, no worries and no stress. She was just floating.

“You still with us, cutie?” Jinsoul’s voice was pulling her back. It wasn’t aggressive or anything, she almost sounded concerned about her. Blinking, she turned towards the blonde, she felt like putty. “There you are. Here.” The Vampire was holding an unopened bottle of water for her, but sensing the fact wasn’t in a rush to move, opened the bottle for her. Tilting it so she could drink, she pulled back after she was sure the human took enough sips. “Still game?”

“That was…”

“Intense?”

The model nodded.

“I won’t take as much as greedy Jiwoo over there, I can last longer with less. Perks of being old I suppose.” Jinsoul hummed, placing the drink down. Effortlessly she sweeped Kahei’s hair to the opposite side of her face, and tilted her chin for easy access, Kahei noted the way her thumb sweeped over lips. She couldn’t help the blush that bloomed over her face. She couldn’t believe she was kissed just moments ago. 

One could easily tell her was the more experienced of the two.

Jinsoul felt so much different, she felt like a past lover with how gentle she was being. The model didn’t even feel the bite, but the warmth of the vampire feeding from her spread through her whole body, and just like before she was seeing stars.

This time the hand anchoring her was Jiwoo’s and her hand was much smaller, but there was an underline of strength as she squeezed back. Kahei could have sworn she heard her mutter something along the lines of “Show off.” 

But that didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered right now.

 

\--

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Two is a bit to handle for a first timer.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

This was definitely an experience she won’t forget. Biting her lip, Kahei looked at the two who were escorting her to the the money desk. They were insisting on making sure she got paid tonight. They’ve heard stories of humans getting ripped off on their first time, and didn’t want the human they’d be coddling all night to go through it too.

It was a kind gesture.

The model had been humming since Jinsoul’s feeding ended. It didn’t last as long as Jiwoo’s just like she promised, but the effect was last longer. Sometimes, they would catch her giggling to herself a bit.

A complete one eighty of the scared woman who came in hours ago.

“Do you need an escort home?” Jiwoo’s voice sounded hopeful, and if she was being honest she wanted to get to know Kahei. No motives, she genuinely enjoyed her company, and her lap was comfy. “We’ll pay for that too if you want.”

“You don’t have to pay for that. But an escort would be nice, it’s pretty late.” Glancing at her phone, it confirmed that it was a little past midnight. She had arrived around ten. Wow time really passes by when you’re having fun.

“Then we'll escort you home.”

They arrived at the checkout booth quicker than Kahei expected. On top of collecting payment, they asked her a couple of questions while occasionally flicking their gaze to the two waiting near the door.

The last question was noticeably lower, in case they needed to get her away from the duo.Understanding that it was probably rare, but important. She answered it truthfully, maybe if it was anyone else trying to take her home, she would of said yes. But after spending most of the night under their care, she didn’t mind. Dismissing the question, she smiled once she was given the okay to leave.

“Well you’re good to go, have a good night.”

“Thank you.”

 

\--

“Good to finally be somewhere where we don't have to yell over music.” Jiwoo beamed, as the trio walked on the sidewalks. It wasn’t as busy as usual day crowd, but it was still lively. She was walking ahead of Jinsoul and Kahei, as if trying to get rid of the extra energy she had. The blonde simply shook her head at her antics.

Kahei took in the night crowd, it was still mixed, but there was something noticeably different, she couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe it’s the fact that she was taking in the supernatural side of the night more willingly.

Or maybe it’s the fact she’s with these two.

She really didn’t know.

“I’m glad we came out.” Jinsoul’s voice cut her out of her thoughts, her eyes were once again on the model. Always taking in something different from the human. She really was pretty, and she’ll say it a hundred times if she gets a smile every time. “I almost didn’t want to, but that one over there gets whiny when hungry. She may look cute and happy-go-lucky right now, but she’s a real pain.”

“Don’t go exposing me when you still snore at night! We don’t even need to breathe, and you still manage to be so LOUD.”

Their banter was adorable, she could tell they were close, but couldn’t quite put a label on what they were. What she did notice is that any time she smiled or laughed, they would stop and just listen. 

It was different.

But she didn’t hate it.

“I’m glad that my first time was with you two.” The words came out of her mouth faster than she could process, and she ended up slapping her hand over her mouth. What an embarrassing choice of words. Gods she wished a hole would open up under her and swallow her up.

They must've understood her embarrassment, as they spare laughing at her, instead just flashed easy smiles towards her.

Maybe Vampires weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Vivi's_Lines


End file.
